1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a continuity test method for the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a female connector, female terminal fittings with tubular form connecting parts, which are configured for fitting with tabs of corresponding male terminal fittings, are inserted in chambers provided in the female connector housing. The female terminal fittings are designed to be retained by a retainer inserted from a side face of the chambers. A test probe is designed to contact each of the female terminal fittings in order to test whether each of the female side terminal fittings is properly inserted in a chamber.
Specifically, the test probe is inserted through terminal insertion openings for insertion of male terminal fitting tabs on the front of the chambers, and inserted in the connecting portions of the female terminal fittings. The test probe contacts elastic connecting pieces provided on the connecting portions. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) Hei No. 11-45761 discloses a continuity test carried out with such a probe.
The above-mentioned probe may be mounted on a jig for performing the test and may be driven for insertion and retraction by a lever operation. The penetration stroke of the probe is predetermined, but when the probe inadvertently penetrates further, the elastic connecting pieces maybe excessively bent and deformed causing degradation thereof.
The present invention was developed to address the above-mentioned problems, and a purpose is to prevent damage to the female terminal fittings during a continuity test.
In order to address the problems described above, a connector of the present invention for accommodation of female terminal fittings having tubular portions configured to receive tabs of corresponding male terminal fittings is provided which includes a connector housing and a retainer. The connector housing includes a plurality of chambers therein, each chamber configured to receive a female terminal fitting inserted therein from a rear end thereof. The retainer is configured to be inserted in a front end of the connector housing, and includes locking portions configured to engage female terminal fittings inserted in the chambers for retaining the female terminal fittings therein. The retainer also includes a front stop plate configured to cover front ends of the chambers. The front stop plate is configured to be locked in a test position in which openings in the front stop plate are aligned with portions of front edges of the female terminal fittings inserted in the chambers, so that a test probe inserted through a front stop plate opening will contact a portion of a front edge of a female terminal fitting.
Further, in the connector according to the present invention the locking portions of the retainer do not engage the female terminal fittings inserted in the chambers when the front stop plate is locked in the test position.
Also, in the connector according to the present invention the front stop plate is configured to be locked in a final position in which the openings in the front stop plate are aligned with the chambers so that a tab of a male terminal fitting inserted through a front stop plate opening will be received in the tubular portion of a female terminal fitting inserted in a chamber. Further, the locking portions of the retainer engage the female terminal fittings inserted in the chambers when the front stop plate is locked in the final position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for using a connector and testing for proper insertion of female terminal fittings in chambers of a connector housing is provided, in which the female terminal fittings have tubular portions configured to receive tabs of corresponding male terminal fittings therein. The method includes inserting a retainer in a front end of the connector housing so that a front stop plate of the retainer covers front ends of the connector housing chambers. The front stop plate is locked in a test position in which openings in the front stop plate are aligned with portions of front edges of the female terminal fittings inserted in the connector housing chambers. Thereafter, a test probe is inserted through a front stop plate opening so that the test probe contacts a portion of a front edge of a female terminal fitting inserted in a connector housing chamber while being prevented from entering the tubular portion of the female terminal fitting.
The testing method according to the present invention may further include moving the front stop plate from the test position to a final position in which the openings in the front stop plate are aligned with the connector housing chambers, and inserting a tab of a male terminal fitting through a front stop plate opening so that the tab of the male terminal fitting enters the tubular portion of a female terminal fitting inserted in a connector housing chamber.
The retainer may include locking portions configured to engage female terminal fittings inserted in the connector housing chambers to retain the female terminal fittings therein. The locking portions do not engage the female terminal fittings while the front stop plate is locked in the test position. The method of the present invention may further include locking the female terminal fittings in the connector housing chambers by engaging the female terminal fittings with the locking portions of the retainer when the front stop plate is moved to the final position.
The method of the present invention may further include inserting female terminal fittings into the chambers of the connector housing and removing female terminal fittings from the chambers of the connector housing after the retainer has been inserted in the front end of the connector housing, and while the front stop plate is locked in the test position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a connector is provided which includes a connector housing, a retainer and locking members. The connector housing includes a chamber passing therethrough. The retainer is configured to be inserted in a front end of the connector housing, and includes a front stop plate having an insertion opening passing therethrough. The locking members lock the front stop plate in both a temporary position in which the insertion opening of the front stop plate is partially offset from the chamber of the connector housing, and a final position in which the insertion opening of the front stop plate is aligned with the chamber of the connector housing. The connector housing may include a plurality of chambers passing therethrough, and the front stop plate may include a plurality of insertion openings passing therethrough.
Further, in the connector according to the present invention the retainer includes locking portions configured to engage terminal fittings inserted in the chambers of the connector housing to retain the terminal fittings therein. Further still, the locking portions of the retainer engage terminal fittings in the chambers of the connector housing when the front stop plate is locked in the final position. The locking portions of the retainer do not engage terminal fittings in the chambers of the connector housing when the front stop plate is locked in the temporary position.
Also, in the connector according to the present invention the chambers of the connector housing are configured to receive female terminal fittings inserted therein. The insertion openings of the front stop plate are configured to permit passage of a test probe therethrough for contacting a female terminal fitting when the front stop plate is locked in the temporary position. The insertion openings of the front stop plate are also configured to permit passage of a male terminal fitting therethrough for connection with a female terminal fitting when the front stop plate is locked in the final position.